The present invention relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly, to a circuit board having a semiconductor chip embedded therein.
These days, semiconductor chips and the semiconductor packages containing the semiconductor chips are under constant development to satisfy the demand for a device that is capable of both storing and processing massive amounts of data within extremely short time periods.
For example, recently developed semiconductor packages include boards onto which semiconductor chips are mounted. After the semiconductor chips are mounted onto the boards, the boards and the semiconductor chips are secured using molding members.
Thus, in the semiconductor packages the semiconductor chips project from the boards. Accordingly, in a design including the semiconductor package, consideration must be given to the volume occupied by the board and the semiconductor chip projecting therefrom.